elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silus Vesuius's House
Silus Vesuius's House is the home of Silus Vesuius in Dawnstar, at the very end on the right side of the city. It is dedicated as a museum to the Mythic Dawn. Mythic Dawn Museum Silus's house also serves as the Mythic Dawn Museum. At some point after the Dragonborn reaches level 20, they will receive a letter from a Courier containing an invitation to the museum. After receiving this, the Dragonborn can then go and meet him in Dawnstar. Upon arriving, there is a debate going on between Silus Vesuius and the Court Wizard Madena about the existence of the facility. After entering the building, Silus tells the Dragonborn that they are the first visitor of the museum. There are four display cases in the room. Approaching each triggers Silus telling the story about the objects inside. The first display case contains Mythic Dawn robes, gloves, and boots, the second contains a tattered page from Mysterium Xarxes, the third contains copies of the four Mythic Dawn Commentaries, and the fourth contains the scabbard for Mehrunes' Razor. Museum theft In the museum, there are displays that contain four Mythic Dawn books and a full Mythic Dawn uniform. The display locks are all adept. There are several ways to get the items: #During the quest "Pieces of the Past," say, "This sounds like a terrible idea..." when Silus asks about help to go to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. He will go alone and leave the museum unattended, leaving you to unlock the cases without interference. #Kill Silus. The museum will have no owner and everything can be taken from the cases and other items in the house. This can be done during the aforementioned quest. #Give Silus the razor during the quest and murder him after it. #Even with Silus present in the museum a character with a high enough sneaking skill can crouch near the display cases and be hidden, and unlock and open the cases without being noticed. Doing this will allow the Dragonborn the opportunity to steal the items without killing Silus or getting him to leave the museum. For the case with the Mythic Dawn books, Silus is usually facing away from the case making it easy to crouch behind him. For the case with the Mythic Dawn uniform, crouch at the left hand side of the case (near the door to the museum). #Having the Lockpicking perk Quick Hands will allow the Dragonborn to pick the locks without Silus noticing. However, stealing the items inside will result in a bounty, so a high Sneak skill is recommended. #Alternatively, the Dragonborn can use the cast iron pot found next to the fireplace to cover Silus' head. Quests Pieces of the Past Silus Vesuius, devotee of The Mythic Dawn cult, asks the Dragonborn to retrieve the separated pieces of a dagger named Mehrunes' Razor, that once belonged to his family. Notable items *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 4 *Mythic Dawn Robes *Mythic Dawn Robes (Hooded) *Mythic Dawn Gloves *Mythic Dawn Boots Gallery SilusVesuius'sHouse.png|Interior MythicDawnClothesDisplayCase.png|Mythic Dawn Clothes MythicDawnCommentariesDisplayCase.png|Mythic Dawn Commentaries Silus_Vesuius'sDisplayCase.png|Scabbard of the Razor MysteriumXarxesDisplayCase.png|Mysterium Xarxes fragment XarxesBucket.jpg|The bucket after the Mysterium Xarxes fragment is triggered Trivia *It is possible to steal the sheath for Mehrunes Razor by using the console command tcl and going inside the display case itself. It can also be stolen by moving through the case using a platter or wooden plate. *The page of the Mysterium Xarxes will turn into a bucket when hit. *If the four Mythic Dawn Commentaries are stolen, they will remain flagged as stolen even if sold and bought back from a fence. *There are two Mythic Dawn Robes located in the locked trophy case. This is the only place that one can obtain the 'hooded' version. Bugs * In this location it is possible to duplicate any book by quickly reading it, taking it before the text appears, and taking the physical book before it vanishes, turning one book into two. This may take quite a few attempts to succeed and the copies may be permanently tagged as "Stolen." **The Oghma Infinium and all Spell Tomes seem to be the only exceptions to this. **This is best done when Silus is no longer in his house. **Stolen Tag Solution: Carry all of the copied books (including the originals) when starting the quest "The Mind of Madness." When the Dragonborn is teleported into the mind of Pelagius Septim III, his/her inventory is taken and inaccessible. Upon completion, it is returned and all things that have the same name become exactly the same as the first one. This affects everything, including weapons and armor. All of the copies should end up as perfected copies without the stolen tag or with a removable one. *''Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2'' may disappear after killing Silus. Appearances * de:Silus Vesuius' Haus es:Casa de Silo Vesuio pl:Dom Silusa Vesuiusa ru:Дом Сила Весула Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Locations Category:Skyrim: Homes